I Thought I'd Lost You
by mint-green-roses
Summary: Nya looked at Kai, tears forming in her eyes and she choked back a sob. He pulled her into a tight hug, and she started sobbing into his gi. A muffled voice spoke "I..I thought you were gone, I thought I'd lost you.." Nya buried her face into his chest, crying quietly. Kai wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Ill never leave you, I promise."
1. Prologue

**_I Thought I'd Lost You_**

 **A/N I'm a real big fan of Kai and Nya brother/sister fanfics so I thought I'd write one. Rated T for safety (and feels).**

 ** _Prologue:_** _The boys were, as per usual, playing on their stupid game. "HA! 2935!" Cole shouted triumphantly, "Beating your score by 30 Jay!"_

 _"_ _No fair, you revived you character half way through, that's cheating." Jay remarked, "And anyway, give me that controller, I need to impress Nya with my awesome video game powers- that's SURE to make her love me!" Jay snatched the controller out of Coles hands. "Ewwwwwww!" Kai commented, "As if that would make my sis like you!"_

 _"_ _You'd be surprised," Jay spoke with dignity, holding his head high._

 _"_ _Actually , Jay, 65% of couples break up after a year and 38% on their first date." Zane stated._

 _"_ _Why you have to say that Zane! Now I'm afraid shell break up with me!" Jay worried._

 _"_ _Who said you were even together?" Kai spoke, with a hint of anger in his voice. "Ill go check on her..." Kai walked out, just before the others started laughing hysterically, saying things like "Did you see the look on his face? Priceless!" and "What an overprotective brother!" which was then followed by "I thought it was rather sweet, a brothers love for his little sister and protecting her through thick and thin…" then "Aw Zane, why did ya have to kill the mood!"._

 _Nya was stood near the edge of the Bounty, looking down over Ninjago city. "Its so beautiful, isn't it?" she sighed, not meeting her brothers eyes. "Ever since your last mission," she turned to face him, yet not meeting his gaze. "I've been worrying," Nya looked up at him, their eyes fixed, reflecting one another._

 _"_ _About what?" Kai replied, compassion in his voice. She sighed._

 _"_ _Last time, you returned with cuts and bruises all over, and when you went off the radar.." Nya looked at Kai, tears forming in her eyes and she choked back a sob. He pulled her into a tight hug, and she started sobbing into his gi. A muffled voice spoke "I..I thought you were gone, I thought I'd lost you.." Nya buried her face into his chest, crying quietly. Kai wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Ill never leave you, I promise." He spoke softly, but firmly._

 _"_ _W..What about when you do?" she replied, gazing up at him._

 _"_ _Then every time you look to the sky, you will see me looking down on you, helping you, guiding you, right up to the end…"_

 _They stayed in each others arms, silent, yet thinking the same…_

 ** _"_** ** _I promise"_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **First off- reviews:**

 **RandomDragon2-0 – Thank you! Nice to see someone else who likes sibling/y stuff with them. I already have plans for the story ;)**

 **TheNinjaOfArt – Really sorry, don't know what language (Spanish?) but google translate says it means 'its so sweet' so thank you!**

 **Guest – Thank you, its really nice to see that people like my stories :3**

 **Now on with the chapter:**

 _Background: Ninja are on a mission to stop a new villain. Nya and Zane are their eyes in the air on the Bounty whilst the others are inside a broken building trying to find his/her new identity(_ **A/N this villain is an OC, sorry is you wanted one from the show, all will be revealed and the story is set in the later seasons)**

"Nya…*crackle*…come in…*crackle*"Coles voice urgently spoke over the communicator. She rushed over. "I'm here! Are you all ok?"

"*crackle*…Yep…*crackle*… Just be on the lookout, somethings not right…" Coles voice crackles.

"Stay s-" Nya begins so say but Cole had already cut off his communicator, "-afe. I wonder if they will ever know how much I care about each of them…". She sighed, and a single, pained tear formed in her eye – Nya quickly wiped it away. "Don't cry, crying is a weakness" she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a certain nindroid. "I am sensing danger around, but my scanners have been slightly off lately…" Zane said in his metallic voice.

"We'll be cautious, but wont take drastic measures, so don't be worried." Nya reassured him, giving him a weak smile.

 **Where the Ninjas are:**

There was an eerie feel about the place, and they all felt it. Crash! "AHHH" Jay screamed. "Shhh!" Cole whishpered, giving him a light nudge in the arm. The ninja made their way inside, only to find that it was a dojo, just like the one on the bounty…

"I don't like the feel of this place." Cole whispered.

"Ditto" the others replied. They heard a voice coming from the other side of the room,

"Hi boys, ready to play?" a female voice echoed through the room.


	3. Will Update Soon

I will try and update this story when I can, school gets in the way a lot! :(

Plz leave a review if you liked my story or have a constructive comment. I enjoy improving my work (since this is my first story) and don't mind changing things for the better

Thank you to all my readers, will try to update this story soon, look out for 'Not Alone' coming soon.

Catgirl300 ^0=0^


	4. 6 months!

Oh my gosh!! 6 months or so since I last updated?!? Schools a bummer and so is writers block. I might start updating this again, but for now please check out safe haven, a book very similar to this one.

Again, so sorry, almost forgot it was there :O and will try to update soon -no promises ;)


End file.
